


Tracing Her Curves

by momijizukamori



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijizukamori/pseuds/momijizukamori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>springkink 2010: July 12th - Bleach, Ukitake/Shunsui; alternate universe, genderbending- tracing her curves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing Her Curves

They were friends long before they were lovers - always had been, always would be, from the day Kyouraku Shunsui realized his roommate was something other than just a rather pretty boy, and the day Ukitake Jyuushiko punched her roommate for daring to hit on her.

It had been Jyuushiko who had started things, in their final year at the academy. Tired of crushes she couldn't act on, she finally shoved Shunsui up against one of the supporting pillars in the room and kissed him, hard. They had sex for the first time that night, fast and rough and passionate, and afterwards, Shunsui held her while she coughed, lungs not up to the strain put on them.

Shunsui tensed as Jyuushiko slipped under the covers beside him. "Gods, Jyuu, you're like an ice cube." There was an amused snort from the woman curling up against his back. "You say that like it's new information."  
"I know, I know, you're always freezing." After a moment, he added in a slightly lower voice, "You know, I could probably do something about that. If you think you're feeling up to it, anyway."

She turned over in bed, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. "I think you shouldn't make offers like that if you don't plan to carry through." There was amusement clear in her voice, and underneath it, something a little more passionate.

Shunsui didn't reply, and instead, twisted under the covers to come out on top of her, pinning a wrist with each hand as he leaned in to nuzzle at the curve of her neck. She laughed, and not just because his stubble tickled - the whole move was just so typically _Shunsui_. While he was grinning back, she took the opportunity to roll them both over, straddling his hips and looking down at him with a grin of her own.

"Mou...one of these days, _I_ want to be on top," Shunsui complained with a mock-pout. Jyuushiko quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "What, so you can can crush my ribs under your hulking frame?"

"Sometimes I think you just like being on top," he replied distractedly. She leaned in to press a line of kisses up the side of his neck, before tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. "Mmm. There's that, too."

And, truth be told, Shunsui liked it too - Jyuushiko was one of the few women in Seireitei he couldn't charm, flirt, or seduce his way into bed with. When it came to the bedroom, their relationship had always been on her terms.

They each had other lovers, other relationships - in Shunsui's case, a great many of them - but they always found themselves gravitating back to each other. They had moved past the point of worrying about social niceties centuries ago, and what remained was simple emotional connection - the comfort of being around someone who knew them as well as they knew themselves. Someone who Shunsui could be serious around; someone who wouldn't flinch every time Jyuushiko coughed.

Sometimes, it was as simple as a quiet shared meal away from the watchful eyes of their subordinates, or a touch on a fever-warm forehead. Other nights, though...

Jyuushiko ran long, narrow fingers down Shunsui's chest, providing an excellent distraction from his thoughts. Her nails were short - a fighter's habit, with the rate at which long nails broke during sparring - but it was still enough to make Shunsui tense, arching ever so slightly into her touch. He grinned at that, and reached up to run his somewhat larger hands down the the curves of her body. They were subtle on her - not like Rangiku's rather voluptuous figure, or even Nanao's more petite form. Frequent battles with illness had pared most of what was unnecessary off of her, leaving largely bone and strong, lean muscle behind. Still, there were hints of softness, usually well-hidden under her captain's uniform. But right now they were obvious, both to Shunsui's eye and to the practised touch of his hands.

She gave him a small, languid smile in return, and began moving her hands back up from their position dangerously close to his groin. Straddling his hips, it was more than obvious to her what effects her touch was having on her partner. She traced the lines of muscle up his chest, pausing to scrape her nails just a little bit harder across his nipples. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Shunsui, and a wicked grin as he reached up to gently knead her breasts.

Their reiatsu had a tendency to begin to mix, at times like this. When they were alone, they loosened some of the tight control they usually kept over their power - they could handle the force of each other's strength, and there was nobody else around to be bothered by it. So Shunsui's summer breeze - peach-scented, with just the barest hint of ash behind it - flowed freely over the deep ocean waves of Jyuushiko's own power. In the morning, there would be paperwork and hollow patrols, and the rest of Seireitei to deal with, but for now, there was only each other.


End file.
